1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to wireless communications devices and, more particularly, to a system and method of organizing software in a manner that permits updates and changes to be made to the system software of a wireless communications device in the field, via an airlink interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is not uncommon to release software updates for phones that are already in the field. These updates may relate to problems found in the software once the phones have been manufactured and distributed to the public. Some updates may involve the use of new features on the phone, or services provided by the service provider. Yet other updates may involve regional problems, or problems associated with certain carriers. For example, in certain regions the network layout of carriers may impose airlink interface conditions on the handset that cause the handset to demonstrate unexpected behavior such as improper channel searching, improper call termination, improper audio, or the like.
The traditional approach to such updates has been to recall the wireless communications device, also referred to herein as a wireless device, phone, telephone, or handset, to the nearest carrier retail/service outlet, or to the manufacturer to process the changes. The costs involved in such updates are extensive and eat into the bottom line. Further, the customer is inconvenienced and likely to be irritated. Often times, the practical solution is to issue the customer new phones.
It would be advantageous if wireless communications device software could be upgraded cheaply, and without inconvenience to the customer.
It would be advantageous if wireless communications device software could be upgraded without the customer losing the use of their phones for a significant period of time.
It would be advantageous if wireless communications device software could be updated with a minimum of technician service time, or without the need to send the device into a service facility.
It would be advantageous if the wireless device software could be organized to permit field modifications via an airlink interface.